


Domestic Life

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Holiday, Love, M/M, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Take a look into the life of Victor and Yuuri, outside of skating. Series of one-shots!Each chapter has two one-shots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.

  * Another Peaceful Day



And after all, Yuuri always knew somewhere deep within that he would see Victor again. But even now, it feels surreal. Victor always seemed so far away from him, a star he could never quite reach. But yet here he was, curled up right next to him, chest moving up and down.

It wasn’t about the fame - or his looks - that attracted Yuuri to him. It was always about the performance Victor puts together that enraptures everyone that watches. Silence. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Roaring applause. And there was nothing in the world quite like watching it. 

His cheeks burned with embarrassment as his thought about the night before. Victor may have said he wouldn’t kiss it unless it was gold, but he seemed to have no problem kissing him everywhere. And everywhere it was. Just thinking about it sent a light shiver down his back. Yuuri peered down at Victor’s face. His angular face wore a calm expression, eyelashes long against his pale skin, lips swollen and slightly open. Reaching to stroke his hair, Yuuri froze as Victor stirred and shifted his body. It was only six o’clock, and they had crawled into bed merely three hours ago. Yuuri carefully extended his arm, gently touching a few strands of Victor’s silver hair. It wasn’t until he stroked Victor’s bottom lip that his eyes finally opened. Beautiful ice-blue eyes. He could look at Victor all day.

“What are you doing?”

 “Nothing!”

 “Why are you watching me?” 

 “What are you talking about?”

 “You blush when you lie, _lyubov moya_ ,”

 “What did you just call me?”

 “Don’t push the topic away, Yuuri. Remember, I want you to tell me everything about you,"

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Comfortable silence. Yuuri buried his face in Victor’s shoulder, nestling into him. He was never going to be used to these sort of days, the days where nobody disturbs them and it’s just Victor and himself. No practise, no disturbances and nobody else. The sort of day where minutes slowly melt into hours and the entire day is unscripted and no plan is followed. Yuuri had to be one of the luckiest people alive to deserve Victor’s love. 

And he also really loved Victor. Too bad he wouldn’t be able to say it to him, ever.

Victor hummed a low note and Yuuri smiled, knowing Victor wouldn’t be able to see it.

Tomorrow will be another peaceful day.

* * *

 

  * Christmas



When Yuuri said he was going out to buy some ingredients for dinner, Victor immediately raced to find his coat and join him. 

The streets were filled with people - it was the holiday season after all. Christmas trees were decorated with gold and red baubles, with dainty fairy lights. A pair of infant toddlers, dressed in matching red and green shirts giggled as Victor and Yuuri walked past them. Christmas cheer was in the air, infecting everyone with a certain sense of kindness. It was Christmas eve, after all.

Victor smiled at Yuuri. There was something so adorable about the pinkness on his cheeks from the cold that made Victor want to squeal like a little girl. After all, this was only their second Christmas together. He’s never spent the holiday in Japan and the atmosphere was starkly different to Russia, where Christmas was officially in January. 

 “Is soba and a light tofu salad alright with you?” Yuuri asked, glancing at his phone for the time.

 “Yuuri, you know I love anything you make,” replied Victor, elongating his fiancé’s name. 

 “Alright,” blushed Yuuri, stopping to reply to a text message. “I forgot something, can you please go pick up some tofu for me? Is that alright?”

 “Anything for you. I must say, you’re very mean to leave me and Makkachin alone,” Victor pouted.

 “Just this once, I’m sorry Victor,” said Yuuri, bending to pet Makkachin. “It’s quite cold today, I’ll take Makkachin home too,”

 “Oh, now you’ve really made me lonely! Just this once, then,” Victor said.

Victor watched Yuuri walk away with Makkachin and sighed. Yuuri seemed distant recently, and he wasn’t sure why. They had been dating for almost a year now, and it’s been more than a year since he first kissed Yuuri after the competition. After Yuuri’s win at the Grand Prix Final in Marseille, Victor had been itching to ask Yuuri to formally propose but Yuuri seemed to always be busy on the phone or out without him. When Victor asked casually, the replies were always vague and repetitive, as though they were rehearsed. Victor knew who Yuuri was, and knew he wasn’t cheating on him but he hated the fact that Yuuri had to conceal things from him. At least tonight seemed like the first night in a long time that Yuuri was free after dinner. 

Sighing again, he paid for the tofu and started his walk back home. It was snowing again and he had given the umbrella to Yuuri when he had left; not a terrific start to the night.

Opening their apartment door and announcing his return, Victor frowned at the quiet surroundings. Suddenly, a large group of people consisting of all his iceskating friends jumped out from the kitchen and screamed “Happy early birthday!”

Victor was in shock. His eyes located Yuuri, who was grinning widely, and Yurio, who rolled his eyes at him. Even JJ was there, holding out his hands in his classic signature pose. Makkachin padded up to him with a birthday hat on his head.

“I know how much you missed Russian food, so I had Yurio cook you all this,” explained Yuuri to a silent Victor. Yuuri dragged Victor to the table, where familiar dishes were laid out along with Japanese dishes. “I wanted us to be with everyone this break. I’m sorry for seeming distant.”

“He was so pathetic, coming to me like a little beggar,” snarled Yurio, furiously biting into donut. 

“I… don’t know what to say,” admitted Victor. He was overjoyed; Yuuri was his everything and he didn’t deserve this human being at all.

So the night began. Everyone quickly realised that Yurio’s food was mostly inedible (“I liked it!” claimed Phichit, “It reminds me of cheap street food in Thailand. Because I’m probably going to have diarrhoea later tonight!”) and so most of Yuuri’s dishes were eaten instead. They were all having a great time, until Yuuri’s alarm went off. 

“Oh!” exclaimed Yuri, blushing bright red. “It’s just an alarm as a reminder that it’s eleven fifty-nine now,”

And so the next minute was spent with everyone bellowing out the countdown, ending with the loudest birthday song Victor had ever heard. Otabek set down a gigantic cake, filled with candles. Victor breathed in, and closed his eyes.  _I wish that Yuuri and I will marry and live happily together. Maybe adopt a kid, hmm how about two? Wait but we need to adopt Yurio as well? So three kids I gue-_

“Blow the candles and open your eyes now, dummy,” snickered Yurio. With his eyes still closed, Victor blew his candles out and opened them to see everyone cheering. Well, everyone except for Yuuri it seemed.

He felt a tug on his sleeve and he turned around. Yuuri was on one knee with a small box in his hands.

“Happy Birthday, Vitya."

 

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU LOVE/HATE IT??? LET ME KNOW PLEASE


End file.
